


Poetas malditos

by imnotjohndeacon



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Field Trip, Graduate Brian May, M/M, Minor John Deacon, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Poetic, Protective Brian May, Seven Days - Freeform, Spring Fling, lake
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotjohndeacon/pseuds/imnotjohndeacon
Summary: Arquitectos de su propia realidad que se mancha con las reflexiones de la oscuridad, Brian y John solo viven unas vacaciones más, en el mismo campo común, con los mismos momentos que entre lo cotidiano, son reconfortantes.*Maycon*Brian May & John Deacon
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Kudos: 5





	1. Tragedia de las almas que sienten en el universo

_¿Qué es la paz?_

Se pregunta, John.

Con el césped en su espalda, algunas pequeñas ramas traspasando la delgada tela de la playera. A su alrededor hay más plantas, finas. Que seguro le podrían causar un sarpullido después pero no importa. Sí, nunca ha importado. Inhala. El aire es fresco, junto con las nubes en el cielo que avanzan, apacibles. Su pastor no las arrea con desesperación.

Eso es bueno, porque no le gusta por completo los días soleados. Donde arriba solo se figura una manta azul inamovible. Recuerda lo inmenso que es el universo. Y es intimidante. Suspira. Con el aire escapando de sus pulmones y moviendo el abdomen a la vez. Entonces vuelve a inhalar.

Sus ojos son pequeños, por la luz. No es mucha, como para molestar. No es nada, como para abrir por completo. Es la justa, equilibrada. Bendito sea el equilibrio en cosas que pueden lograrlo. Y malditos sean los motivos por los cuales los humanos no pueden conseguir un buen balance. Aunque quizás, lo interesante está en el desastre.

¿Punto medio? Que se joda Aristóteles. Lo aplicaría a su manera, y eso por consecuencia quería decir "a una muy horrible y bastarda manera". Nada es perfecto. Como el verde pasto, que aún mantiene el rocío de la madrugada, haciendo que brille entre lo tímido de sus hojas dobladas. Hay también zonas secas. Cafés, pero si el suelo fuera por completo de un verde impecable, regalaría una sensación de artificialidad. Así que con lo vivo y lo muerto, es lo justo. Es bello.

La brisa que le revuelve el cabello también es inconstante. La mayoría es caliente. Como una mano tersa que toma el rostro por la mejilla y se desliza hasta el mentón. Pero en ocasiones, también es fría. Pequeñas ráfagas heladas que se cuelan y hacen que el azul se combine con el magenta. Huele a amarillo.

Entrelaza los dedos, colocando las manos en su abdomen. Cualquiera apostaría que todo ese paisaje era la paz. Pero no para John Deacon. Claro que no. En un momento podemos ver a un joven que parece no molestarse por nada. Ni porque los bichos de las plantas se le suban encima o pueda tener un resfriado por el polvo. En realidad, ya lo pensó. Y no le importa. Pero su mente sigue angustiada por cosas diferentes a una simple alergia.

La paz no existe por completo, llega a la conclusión. Podía sentir momentos específicos de tranquilidad, pero no era nada que, al menos un mortal como él, podría llevar por siempre.

El calor del sol que abraza su tersa piel le da, justo cuando concluye que no puede ser un ser que lleve la paz a cada momento de cada lugar, un tierno abrazo confortante. Una cobija natural. Sintiendo pena por quienes no pueden detenerse a apreciar dicho regalo momentáneo que es tener la temperatura justa para sentir que la naturaleza te ama. Que te aprecia como el hijo que eres.

Sonríe, cerrando sus ojos y achinándolos un poco. Sí, a Brian no le gustaba el calor.

Grande es la sorpresa e indudable el sentimiento de regocijo cuando un par de ojos color avellana se encuentran con un chico recostado en el suelo, sonriendo para su propia diversión, que corre entre la arena de la playa envidiosa por su actitud pacífica e invade el bosque encantado que explota debido a su mágica esencia.

Con el cabello café siendo más claro de lo común, casi como el color del cobre, por los rayos que le golpean en cada hebra, siendo bondadosos. Tiene una respiración que incita a descansar y una risa que sin más es peculiar, provoca la reacción misma que cuando se escucha reír a un bebé. Y es un tonto, que tendrá ronchas en sus blancos brazos por el roce del pasto con su piel y relame sus labios como una manía de años.

— _Tragedia de las almas que sienten en el universo._ —Lee Brian May en una libreta abierta que tiene el otro a un lado. Antes de eso, se sentó enseguida, chocando una pierna con el torso del castaño, y curioso sin pedir un permiso que ya estaba implícito, tomó aquel cuaderno.

Una caligrafía que parece acariciar el papel con la pluma. Algunas letras se juntan entre las palabras, y las _g_ con las _y_ tienen mucha pronunciación en su pequeño columpio. A veces incluso se cierran. Las yemas de sus dedos pasan por sus trazos antes de leer.

— _Estamos y a su vez no estamos, benditos aquellos que pueden controlar el poder de estar y no estar. Como espías que controlan cuando mirar, pájaros chismosos que doman su curiosidad. Suerte tienen las personas, que sin pedírselo al cielo, pueden sentir, y no sentir. Donde el sol puede decidir no brillar aquella noche, y los animales nocturnos se confunden... Todo baila, también las estatuas. De mármol frío, que a pesar de tener forma humana, eso está. Y no está._

John sigue sonriendo un poco, casi nada, en ese momento y todo en el que Brian recitaba. Le gustaba escuchar su voz leyendo. Era simplemente uno de los ruidos que mejor procesaba su cerebro, al grado de convertirlo en melodía. Y se siente bien, no duele.

Se levanta para recargarse en un codo y colar su mirada gris a las letras que el chico de cabello peculiarmente cuidado veía una y otra vez. Le mira a él, con su rostro perfilado y moviendo los labios apenas en una acción minúscula, cuando lee. Una mueca, y John vuelve a sonreír por la cantidad de gestos que él hacía.

—No tardes mucho en decir que es una basura —comenta. La respuesta es del joven mayor viéndolo con las cejas tensas y una clara expresión de disgusto.

Suspira—. Es perfecto, ¿podrías no menospreciarte al menos un momento, niño terco?

—Tú ya me conoces —responde John, deslizándose para recargar la cabeza en la pierna de Brian y extendiendo todo su cuerpo, cambiando de dirección. Ve el cielo. Las nubes. Son algodones. En realidad, son vapores que cuentan historias—. Ahí va un dinosaurio.

Brian levanta la cabeza para ver. Frunce el entrecejo, apenas cinco segundos después vuelve para ver a Deacon y agrega—. Es más como un dragón.

— ¿Sin alas?

—No las tiene extendidas, ¿sabías? No necesariamente tienen que tenerlas así.

John lanza una queja que es aire—. En todo caso, ni siquiera existen los dragones.

—Si es una idea en el imaginario colectivo de la gente, existe como concepto. Su existencia sustancial, bueno, no es algo comprobado aun.

La plata que miraba las nubes vuelve para cruzarse con las avellanas ajenas. Ahí hay diversión, juicio ante tan ego pero cariño. John de forma simple solo lanza otra queja.

—Eres imposible.

Claro que existe respuesta para eso, pero aquel chico alto decide, al menos esa vez, callarse. Deja el cuaderno de su novio a un lado y extiende una mano para pasarla entre los cortos mechones del cabello de aquella cabeza llena de incógnitas que está recargada en su muslo.

—Tal vez era un pterosaurio.

—Te lo dije.

—Nunca especificaste.

El menor del par se levanta de inmediato para abalanzarse. La incertidumbre es en la naturaleza de ese acto. ¿Es violento? ¿Es fastidioso? ¿Solo es por la necesidad de hacer que Brian se tumbe y quedar abrazado arriba de él? No sigue ni una queja ni movimiento brusco de su parte, solo se queda ahí. Con la cabeza contra su pecho y escuchando los latidos.

Cuestión de nada es lo que necesitan para volver a entrar en la anterior tranquilidad. Entonces los golpes contra su oído son hipnotizantes. Al poco tiempo, es lo único que siente, junto con un subir y bajar continuo que pueden mecerlo a tal punto de quedarse dormido ahí, en medio del campo. Del verde, amarillo y azul. Del olor a margaritas, el olor de café y la yerbabuena. Los dos últimos eran él.

—La vida es una tragedia para los que sienten y una comedia para los que piensan —susurra John, interrumpiendo el sonido de la copa de los árboles silbando y las cigarras cantando. A pesar del tono tímido, Brian escucha—. Jean de la Bruyere. Alguna vez lo dijiste.

—Y lo recuerdas todo...

No era pregunta. Pero ambos sabían que cosas así de específicas, era un milagro que después de tanto tiempo, el castaño lo recordara al pie de la letra. Un poco de orgullo hay en el pecho de Brian y John ríe, porque lo sabe. Eso no es malo.

Los minutos pasan y por fortuna, no son contados por ni uno de los dos. Hasta que el viento corre más fuerte. La única playera que lleva John encima es de tela delgada y manga corta, a diferencia del suéter de su compañero, así que mejor deciden levantarse para caminar en dirección al camino que los llevará a la casa de campo de la familia May.

Próxima a caer esta la tarde. Los colores cálidos llegan a esparcirse por el lienzo como una pintura impresionista de los años veinte. La nostalgia de los recuerdos difusos y diferentes se presenta, imponente. Manchas negras y azules hay por algún lugar, con los pinceles traviesos. El fuego de las colinas acompaña a las sombras blancas.

John es inquieto. Nunca camina en línea recta. Se balancea un poco más hacia Brian de vez en cuando, a veces voltea a sus espaldas cuando no hay nada que ver, o lo que vio ya lo hizo al menos cinco veces antes. Patea rocas del suelo, ramas. Camina cruzando sus pies en un juego arriesgado en donde si algo sale mal, su piel puede verse afectada por el suelo de tierra y grava. Salta, trota. Incluso llega a bailar cinco segundos y se detiene. May solo observa rezando para que pueda llegar en una pieza a su hogar.

Cuando se queda quieto durante más de unos minutos, entonces es señal que sucede algo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que te vayas? —cuestiona. Con los ojos fijos en las piedras que pateaba ahora sin mucho interés en el suelo.

El ruloso lo busca con la mirada, entendiendo la razón concreta por la cual John había estado tan quieto.

—Una semana. —Deacon mueve la cabeza, entendiendo. Pero no abre la boca para comentar algo más, sin embargo ambos saben que el silencio es por la tristeza del asunto que ataca al menor—. Oye, el tiempo pasa volando. Cuando menos lo veas, ya serán vacaciones de verano. Y después lo mejor.

—Universidad, sí. —Asiente el chico— Ya lo necesito, ya quiero salir de este pueblo.

— ¿Solo por eso quieres entrar ya? Pensé que sería porque compartiríamos departamento sin nadie más, pero ya vi que no.

—Bueno, cielo, tu sabes que esa es mi segunda prioridad. —John ríe, y una maldición apenas se refleja en los labios del alto pero no por expresar molestia. Muchas veces es un asunto brusco, sí. No obstante, nunca es para dañar—. Carajo, en serio no quiero que te vayas.

Se desliza frente a él para detenerlo y recargar la frente en su hombro. Exhala, al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo y acariciando un poco la espalda. Odia pasar por lo mismo, a su vez también le fastidia no haberse acostumbrado nunca a esos momentáneos fines de los mejores días que tenía en su vida. Y de la misma forma, se alegra de nunca habituarse. A no tener indiferencia.

—A veces exageras mucho.

—Callate.

Se quedan así, parados. En medio de una noche luminosa, de un día que apenas iba cerrando sus ojos. Dos figuras que de lejos son distinguibles, porque cada uno tiene una peculiaridad única en su ser. Sus mismas almas humanas sobresalen gracias a su misma naturaleza y luchan por mantenerse. Por vivir.

Los rostros se encuentran y el contacto de los labios no tarda. Tierno, paciente. Caminando junto con el concepto del tiempo y moldeándose a la realidad. Existencia amarilla y negra. Que se asienta junto al gesto de amor de seres jóvenes. Gotas que vibran en las cuerdas del universo. Amalgamas de sentimientos. No hay paz, y eso no necesariamente es malo. Hay energía, cinética. Poesía y movimiento.

Como la noche abrazando los campos de trigo dorado. 


	2. Existe un chico que todos los días viene a golpearme el hombro

Un golpe. Otro.

Son sonidos minúsculos que chistan contra su ventana, con intervalos irregulares que no tienen armonía alguna entre unos y otros. Ahí está de nuevo. El siguiente representa una roca de mayor tamaño, directamente proporcional a la desesperación con al cuál se lanza para que la ventana objetiva sea abierta.

De no ser porque ya estaba despierto, ni una piedra del tamaño de una sandía hubiera sido suficiente para que Brian May se levantará de su sueño profundo. Afortunadamente, el cristal sobreviviría. Con movimientos simples se deja el libro que leía en el buró de la izquierda. Es una gracia extraña con la cual se levanta y camina chocando las plantas de los pies contra la madera de roble del suelo. Los rayos del amanecer llegan.

Recién nacidos, solo un par que dotan al cielo de un color púrpura envidiable para cualquiera. El tono de la nobleza y el tono de las capas de los reyes más poderosos. Tonos que acompañan el sonido de las piedritas estrellándose contra el vidrio, y la brisa de la temprana mañana que arropa bajo su manto a los hombres que pierden el sueño tan pronto.

Sus manos se posan en el saliente del marco de la ventana y con mínimo esfuerzo la desliza hacia arriba. Señal perfecta para detener el brazo del extraño fuera que estaba a punto de lanzar otro guijarro demandando atención. Entre el silbido apacible de los primeros pájaros y un nuevo viento corriendo, el chico de cabello con rulos saca la cabeza para observar hacia abajo.

Ahí está él, sonriendo, con una bicicleta sostenida por los manubrios. De no ser porque tenía algo planeado, John no se levantaría temprano a cobro de su voluntad. Pero la mirada de ilusión y esa sonrisa cerrada que hace a sus mejillas levantarse, es símbolo directo que ocurre algo.

— ¡Vamos a nadar! —susurra pero gritando. Ese tono de voz que claramente el cercano escucharía pero también podría hacerse pasar por una travesura del viento rozando las cañerías y tejas— ¡Anda!

Lo que ve el joven castaño es la cabeza de Brian moviéndose y la ventana cerrándose. ¿Eso había sido una afirmación? ¿Una negación? ¿Una duda? No lo sabría identificar con ciencia exacta. Realmente esperaba que no haya sido un _no_ , puesto que ya había decidido que esperaría afuera a que su chico saliera de casa.

Pasan unos minutos, más de los que esperaba. No es evitable que piense que en realidad la respuesta fue un _¡a la mierda, es muy temprano!_ Y ahora Brian estaba durmiendo entre las cobijas y paseando junto al dios Morfeo. ¿Quizás debió de mandarle un mensaje antes? Intentar, a pesar de tener una pésima recepción en aquel campo. ¿Se molestó por golpear de nuevo la ventana? Ya habían tenido aquella conversación sobre "el cristal es delicado, John". Técnicamente, no tendría nada que reclamarle a él, al sol, a la luna o a los vientos debido a que sí que obtuvo una respuesta, pero el mensaje se le perdió entre el intercambio.

— ¿Listo?

La presión inconsciente que tenía en su mandíbula por la duda y en los manubrios de cuero por el estrés, se ve cortada por aquella pregunta y la presencia de su novio a un lado. John siente su paranoia relajarse, pasa los dedos por las hebras suaves de cabello y suelta aire, aliviado.

—Claro, tú vas en los pegs. —John se monta en la bicicleta y espera a Brian subirse.

—Sí, siempre voy en los pegs.

—Porque es mi bicicleta, derecho de dueño —responde el castaño a la vez que siente un par de manos tomarle por los hombros y entonces puede comenzar a retroceder para tomar impulso hacia el camino y pedalear con la intención de avanzar.

El sendero es sinuoso.

Hay un par de jóvenes, en contra del sistema y en contra de la sociedad, que navegan y corren entre los campos mágicos que fueron sembrados por las criaturas del día, danzantes ante el sol. Que navegan y corren entre los pinos del bosque misterioso que fueron sembrados por las criaturas de la noche, narradoras ante la luna. Calor y frío. Luz y oscuridad. Una luz que es pacífica, nerviosa, que ríe y se encarga de tener presencia en el lugar a pesar de no quererlo. Y la oscuridad que acompaña, sabía y con autoridad, donde no cualquiera puede aventurarse a ella y abraza con su misticismo.

Equilibrio. Las llantas de la vieja bicicleta ruedan chocando con las piedras y arena. Extraño. Es curiosa la pareja que hacen porque son iguales y a la vez, un tanto más diferentes. Ambos son tercos pero ambos son inteligentes. Tregua. Viven en una lucha constante entre la batalla de la vida, contra ellos mismos, contra los demás. Es de sabios saber que cada quien tiene su propia guerra, en la cual solo puedes ser un aliado.

Pero eso no es malo. Al contrario, es lo necesario para seguir.

En cuestión de minutos llegan al lago escondido entre la pradera. La bicicleta es tirada contra el suelo cuando los jóvenes bajan y no sirve de nada intentar deshacerse de la ropa que debe permanecer seca porque el castaño toma al otro. Con voluntad lo arrastra hasta la orilla y entre luchas, ambos se dejan caer. Suerte tuvo Brian para anticiparse ante aquella travesura y dejar su mochila en tierra, John por otro lado descubre que sus audífonos estaban nadando junto a él.

Apenas se levanta para tomarlos y aventarlos a lugar seguro, cerca de la bicicleta. No espera ni un segundo para localizar al moreno, lanzarse sobre él para intentar tumbarlo de nuevo, lográndolo, y nadando lejos después para escapar de su furia.

Hay un par de almas, en contra de las palabras y de los crueles destinos, que corren entre el agua que es pura. Y limpia. Se siente bien en la piel, el cabello y el rostro. Bajando en gotas después de sumergirse, siendo suave resbalando por la ropa. Que saben nadar distantes pero nunca separadas. Porque aunque quisieran, el calor y el frío ya se fusionaron; un remolino. Donde los colores cálidos de la tarde abrazan a los oscuros de la noche. La yerbabuena se mezcla con la toronja, y hay azúcar. Más de lo que ambos quisieran admitir. Se siente a hogar.

Se siente la armonía cuando John encuentra a Brian después de nadar solo y se acerca a recargarse con fuerza en su hombro. Oscila ahí, dando un par de golpes con la frente hasta que decide parar y quedarse. El alto sonríe, envolviendo entre sus brazos al chico de diecisiete. Acariciando la piel desnuda y húmeda por el agua, aunque también caliente porque los rayos del sol ya han salido y chocan contra ella. Ambos. Con respiraciones agitadas por las últimas brazadas y cerrando los párpados con gotas en el último extremo.

—Ya es tarde —suena la voz del chico de ojos avellana, provocando solo que el otro se remueva entre el abrazo pero se quede ahí—. Deberíamos volver.

— ¿Hmhm? No quiero irme, quiero estar contigo —responde John, separando la cabeza solo un poco para volverla a chocar con el hombro.

—Mmhm, tambien, pero no quiero que te enfermes por el agua, está corriendo viento. —Hay un bufido al escuchar esa respuesta—. Y acabas de salir de un resfriado.

—Hmhm, no quiero.

—Mhm, no estoy preguntando.

John levanta el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de May. Está sonriendo—. Quizás "Hmhm" sea nuestro "Okay".

Hay una carcajada. Por la mirada de Brian, por su mueca y por el mal chiste de John. Hay otra al verlo rodar los ojos y una más porque el castaño sale corriendo, salpicando agua hacia su novio. Hay esas risas, encantadoras, que se sienten en el pecho y es como un verde lima que viaja por todos los nervios. Es como el canto de un ruiseñor y el sabor del jugo de manzana.

El veinteañero tarda unos minutos, pero por fin logra sacar al otro del lago para que se secara. No es ni una sorpresa descubrir que John no había llevado ni un cambio de ropa y estaba la suya completamente húmeda aún.

—Eres un desastre encantador. —Le dice May a la vez que saca una de las dos toallas que llevaba, anticipándose al hecho de que John olvidaría traer algo, y se la da al chico que espera sentado en el suelo—. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar al pueblo?

—No tengo dinero —responde Deacon, a la vez que pasa la toalla para secar su cabello. Al levantar la vista, ve al otro colocar su playera mojada en una roca gigante para secarla al sol.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —dice Brian acercándose al chico—. Quítate los pantalones para secarlos.

John obedece con cierta risa, May sabe que es por ser un irresponsable y no llevar repuesto de ropa. Al final de que terminará de poner a secar las prendas al sol y él mismo cambiarse con algo seco, decide tumbarse al lado del chico que espera con la toalla encima a tener algo que ponerse.

Lleva un cuaderno y un lapicero en las manos, que cautivan la curiosidad del otro en el suelo. No espera nada para acercarse, y colocar su cabeza contra el hombro del mayor, observando su caligrafía en las hojas.

—No se entiende nada a tu letra. —Un vistazo típico de Brian desata una ligera risita. Breve, pero que igual es suficiente para no molestarse en lo mínimo. Mucho más, esa risa le remueve el corazón—. Deberías hacer ejercicios de caligrafía.

—Mi letra se entiende perfectamente —alega el ruloso—. Nunca respondiste mi pregunta del almuerzo.

—Quiero pizza. Pero de carnes.

—Denegado. Y es temprano.

—Nunca es tan temprano para una pizza.

Un suspiro—. Será mitad vegetariana.

—Que feos gustos en pizza tienes. —Suelta John, pasando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para intentar leer los jeroglíficos de su novio con mayor comodidad.

—Y tú en parejas —responde el moreno, aunque el menor está a punto de reclamar algo por abrir sus labios, el otro sigue—. Pero soy demasiado egoísta como para intentar cambiar ese gusto.

—Mm, no es necesariamente la respuesta que esperaba pero me conformo por el momento. —John se irgue en el lugar durante unos momentos para buscar los labios del de cabello oscuro y dejar un beso casto, rápido, pero tierno—. ¿Qué has escrito?

Brian le pasa el cuaderno a John y él, intentando no mojarlo con las pocas gotas de agua que aún tiene encima, lo toma para comenzar a leer.

— _Ese chico, que a pesar de sus diferencias y sus habituales disputas que con frecuencia no era más que una riña amistosa, era un joven prudente y empático. Capaz de comprender la situación aunque nunca hubiese estado en aquella posición._

_»No era bueno ofreciendo consuelo con sus palabras, la tensión emocional del momento le agarrotaba los nervios y no conseguía decir las cosas apropiadas. Él ofrecía conforte de otras formas, con su presencia y con pequeños gestos que, al menos para Vicent, le hacían sentir menos solo._

John vuelve a releer en silencio, ante la espera del otro. Sigue y sigue sin hacer ni un gesto además del entrecejo un poco tenso, para al final soltar una sonrisa que se ve hasta en sus ojos.

—Va perfecto, es genial —comenta el castaño, pasándole la libreta a su novio.

—Tu opinión está parcializada pero no está tan mal.

—Nada mal, Brian —agrega el chico con voz seria. Odiaba que él hiciera eso—. Y deja de decir que mi opinión es "parcializada". Es lógica, y punto. Es excelente.

—Subjetiva —vuelve a añadir el chico alto con más deseos de molestar al castaño que sostener un punto.

—Sí, como quieras, subjetiva pero con argumentos —sigue John la pequeña discusión—. Aún estoy inconforme que Nate sea el mejor amigo del protagonista, quedaría mejor de novio.

—Solo lo dices porque está basado en ti.

— ¡Claro! —exclama el menor, levantándose para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, sobre el pasto— Y Vicent está basado en ti, pero ya tiene novia ese. Solo digo que si quieres dejarme dilo y ya, no necesitamos mensajes subliminales.

—No es eso, John, aún falta más historia. —Deacon rueda los ojos, Brian solo sonríe—. Y Sam está basada en Roger, ¿lo sabías, no?

El chico voltea en un segundo a ver a su novio, quien lo mira travieso, como soportando una risa que quiere salir—. Claro, déjame por Roger, adelante.

—John, no es eso.

—No, no, insisto. Vete con él.

—No seas un niño, Richard.

—No lo soy, en serio, adelante.

Brian suelta una risa plena, sentándose para estar a la misma altura que el otro, tomándole del mentón para dirigir su mirada a los ojos—. Amor, me encantas más que las estrellas que puedes y no puedes ver por la noche y siempre te elegiría en esta y demás vidas. Prefiero un millón de veces a mi terco tímido que al caos de dos piernas de Roger.

Un beso, que el castaño responde de mala gana. Fingida, claro estaba. No le decía que no a ni un momento en donde pudiera tomar un poco de indignación para obtener lo que más le gustaba de Brian; una oración más cursi y empalagosa de lo que muchos otros podrían imaginar para internar sacarlo de ese estado. Se separa, no obstante se asegura de seguir manteniendo ese gesto de molestia en el rostro que raya a ser un puchero.

—No me caes bien.

—Por supuesto que sí. —El mayor se acerca, tomando su rostro solo para dejarle una mordida que es cortada porque John se quita con un disgusto que le hace reír—. Me toleras aunque sea un poco.

—Agh, te amo pero a veces eres insoportable —dice John, sobando en el lugar de la mordida en la mejilla, viendo a Brian reír. Abre la boca para decir algo más pero eso es interrumpido por un estornudo.

Cuando pasa, vuelve a intentar decir algo de nuevo y llega uno nuevo que en esa ocasión enciende las alertas de su novio.

—Vas a enfermarte.

—Son aislados, es ridículo que tenga síntomas tan rápido. —Pero después de eso, otro estornudo más llega.

Sin duda John Deacon iba a tener un resfriado. 


	3. Fruta que refleja los rayos de sol en la mañana

Los nudillos tocan a la puerta aquella mañana.

Aquel sol temprano brilla entre las nubes grises, en un cielo nublado. Que lejos de ser un mal augurio para los habitantes del campo, regala tranquilidad. Regala paz y una calma que los cuerpos necesitan de vez en cuando en la dura carrera de la vida. La brisa es fresca, que dota de relajación. Un sentimiento que en la ironía de lo calmante, danza a su alrededor. Con la melodía de la mañana que acompaña sus atrevidos pasos. Con la energía que envuelve los estómagos de las personas.

Con el rocío del césped y el canto de los pájaros. El amarillo se pinta en las blancas camisas, no hay problema en eso. El alma lejos de ser blanca, es de colores. Como el arcoíris, el cual se enciende con la premisa de observar a la persona indicada.

La puerta se abre, y deja ver a Lilian Deacon que dibuja una sonrisa rápido en su rostro. Los contornos de sus ojos hacen pequeñas arruguitas y se acerca para abrazar al chico que esperaba en el lugar.

—Brian, ¿cómo estás esta mañana? ¿Cómo están tus padres? —pregunta ella, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al chico. En sus manos lleva una canasta de paja.

—Excelente, señora Deacon —responde, observando como la mujer se seca las manos en su mandil—. Nuestro árbol ya dio chabacano y les traje unos cuantos.

Ella sonríe, tomando la canasta que el muchacho le extiende y ambos se dirigen a la cocina.

—Eres un encanto, cielo. Justo iba a salir al pueblo para recoger a Julie de sus clases de pintura. —Comienza a relatar ella, deshaciéndose del delantal y colgándolo. El olor a sopa de pollo es inconfundible en la estufa. Brian se acerca un poco a la olla mientras la mujer deja la canasta en la mesa—. Y tengo mandados que hacer pero John amaneció enfermo en la mañana, déjame abusar de ti para pedir que lo cuides un par de horas.

—No es problema, para nada —responde el alto, girándose para ver a la señora Deacon buscar un bowl y colocarlo en la mesa para empezar a echar la fruta. Brian se acerca rápido—. No, no, déjeme hacer eso a mí, no se apure.

—Ay, Brian, eres un buen chico. —Ella sonríe, dejando que él empiece a echar la fruta en el recipiente—. No va a alcanzar toda, ahí hay una bolsa donde puedes poner el resto. ¿Podrías darle la sopa a John cuando esté lista? En cinco minutos debería estarlo.

—Claro, no se preocupe, señora Deacon —responde él, mientras ella va tomando una bolsa de mano que descansaba en una silla y saca las llaves del auto— ¿Es Chrissie Mullen quien da los talleres de pintura, cierto?

—Ella, sí. Es linda, ¿no lo crees? —Esa mirada que le dio daba a entender otra cosa así que Brian solo apunta a reír—. Tranquilo, yo te paso su número luego.

—No, no hace falta —contesta, terminando de llenar el frutero de chabacano—. Prefiero reservarme.

Un último intercambio de palabras es dejado para después observar desde la ventana de la cocina a Lilian Deacon subir a su pequeño automóvil y comenzar a conducir por la vereda para alejarse de la casa. Brian termina por echar la fruta restante en la bolsa tal como se le había indicado y con movimientos suaves la deja a un lado del frutero de la mesa.

Sin prisa, busca en la alacena un plato hondo y se acerca a la sopa. Apaga el fogón, después la sirve asegurándose de colocar de suficiente pasta, pollo, zanahorias y el caldo hasta arriba, claro que no tanto para no tener un accidente al subir las escaleras. Consigue una cuchara y con pasos firmes sube los escalones.

Antes de entrar a la conocida puerta de John espera un momento. No escucha algún ruido y toca. Se queda unos segundos ahí sin recibir respuesta. Nada. Nada. Y nada. Decide entrar abriendo de par en par.

Ahí en la cama hay un bulto entre las sabanas azules. Es lo único desordenado de la habitación.

— _¡Que no quiero sopa!_ —Sale un grito que hace reír a Brian, aunque detiene su risa antes de que sea evidente que sea él— _¡Sabe horrible!_

—Oh, vamos, has probado cosas peores con esa boca.

Observa con una risa en el rostro los cobertores moverse para intentar salir de ahí. Pasan segundos, hasta que John se deja ver con cara de pocos amigos y el pelo revuelto por el movimiento de las sabanas. Una expresión de asco y se vuelve a tirar a la cama.

—Eres odioso —dice, con el rostro metido entre una almohada que opaca la salida de su voz—. Aleja eso de mi vista.

—No, debes de comerla no únicamente porque tu madre dijo, sino porque no queremos que tu resfriado empeore. —Brian se acerca al escritorio del más joven, tomando la silla giratoria y arrastrándola hasta estar al par de la cama. Se sienta—. John, levántate.

Él lo hace de mala gana. Con una mueca en su cara e intentando acomodar su cabello. Mira el plato de sopa que sostiene Brian. Mira a Brian mismo. Mira la puerta y mira a la ventana. Con una mano se toca la frente y después exclama.

—No estoy tan mal. —Su novio rueda los ojos, extendiéndole el plano que a regañadientes tiene que tomar—. Solo fingí estarlo para no tener que hacer tareas hoy.

Un estornudo. Eso delataba al criminal siempre.

—Claro, no estas mal.

—Para tomar sopa, no —excusa el castaño, tomando la cuchara y dándole vueltas al contenido del plato—. Es que da asco, el pollo, la zanahoria ahí, agh ¿por qué?

—Porque fuiste un irresponsable que no llevó ropa seca a nadar cuando sabes que te enfermas fácil con el viento.

John chasquea la lengua. Da más vueltas al plato de sopa y se le queda mirando durante unos segundos. Al final toma la cuchara para intentar únicamente agarrar algo de pasta y soplas leve. Al tomarla, le quema la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—No es tan malo, amor.

Eso despierta las alarmas del joven, que mira por la entrada abierta—. Dejaste la puerta abier...

—Tu mamá no está, paranoico. —Se levanta, solo para dejar un beso fugaz en la frente del chico en la cama y vuelve para ir a la cocina a tomar una fruta—. De hecho, tardara unas horas.

—Más para dormir.

—Que desperdicio de tiempo.

Brian sale, dejando solo al adolescente que vuelve a mirar la sopa como si fuera su peor enemiga.

No era lo peor, cierto. Había comidas que ni siquiera podía soportar –aunque a pesar de eso estaba obligado a comerlas- pero ni siquiera tenía un apetito real para acabar con aquella sopa. Se ocupa de picar las zanahorias, cortarlas en trozos más pequeños y al final piensa que _entre más rápido, mejor._

Si Dios lo había bendecido con poco sentido del asco era momento de sacarle provecho. Sopla y sopla el platillo hasta asegurarse que es tolerable para su boca sin sufrir represalias. Entre menos, comienza a dar cucharadas una seguida de la otra y tomar el alimento con lo más grande de su voluntad. Suerte era que la porción era más pequeña que lo acostumbrado.

Como un voraz, deja el plato limpio en cosa de nada. Segundos, minutos. No era novedad, podía durar veinte minutos preparando un batido y tomárselo todo en dos. A lo cual Brian le miraría con una mala cara divertida.

Deja el plato en su buró. Hablando del chico de rulos, ya había tardado un poco. Toma su teléfono que descansa en otro lado y le toma fotografía al plato vacío para teclear un rápido mensaje.

_Ya acabé mi sopa, ahora hazle 30 sándwiches a tu hombre._

_Dos, tómalo o déjalo._

_Cinco._

_Voy a bajar a uno._

_¡Okay, dos!_

Suelta el teléfono y se acuesta de nuevo. Escucha sonidos en la cocina. Siguen y siguen hasta que su estado de soñolencia le puede por estar entre las cómodas almohadas y sus ojos se van cerrando. No vuelve en sí hasta el momento en que escucha a Brian cruzar la puerta y se sienta de un salto para mirar cómo lleva los dos emparedados y frutas cortadas en otro más.

Una sonrisa se pinta en sus labios por el pan tostado y el olor a queso que inunda la habitación. Amaba a Brian por sus sándwiches... y claro, también su personalidad, físico, esas cosas cursis.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta, viendo como el veinteañero come la fruta del bowl— ¿Durazno?

—No, chabacano.

—Eso es durazno.

—No lo es.

—Se ve como durazno. —John toma un pedazo de la fruta después de terminar con un sándwich—. Huele a durazno. —Lo come—. Sabe a durazno.

—El durazno es aterciopelado, la piel del chabacano es más lisa —responde Brian, aunque John tenía más planes de fastidiarlo.

—Durazno.

—El durazno es como la piel de tu culo. —Una expresión de disgusto y vergüenza es automática en su rostro. Eso solo hace reír más al mayor—. Y la del chabacano la demás.

—No tienes vergüenza —responde el chico, comiendo su otro emparedado e ignorando la sonrisa en el rostro del mayor. Piensa algo rápido para acabar con ese tema—. Oye, tengo algo más en la libreta.

Brian no tarda en reconocer la libreta con calcomanías en la pasta, reposada en el buró. La toma y en donde hay un separador, la abre. John en el instante le dice que es donde hay la esquina de una hoja doblada. El detalle es que hay muchas así. Al final el castaño tiene que buscar la libreta para encontrar la hoja y dársela a su novio, que comienza a leer.

—Ocho aves —dice el título, con voz tranquila mientras John le roba de la fruta cortada. Antes de seguir, atrapa aquella mano traviesa entre la suya y le da un beso en el dorso. No la suelta, John tiene que doblarse y utilizar la otra mano para tomar el _durazno_ y comer—. _Ocho aves están en el árbol. Esperando, taciturnas. O no, en realidad no están esperando, están en acción, pero de primer ojo así parece. Todas sentadas sobre su lugar, distantes, tal vez dispersas, pero no. Porque están trabajando, donde a pesar de estar en grupo, cada una tiene una mente individual, focalizada en su propia realidad en ese momento._

_»En una rama apartada, sin saber volar, porque hay aves que a pesar de tener la capacidad de sesgar el viento con sus alas mientras el sol las golpea en la cabeza emplumada, no vuelan, no saben. No pueden. No lo hacen. No vuelan y no saben._

_»Y eso puede ser frustrante, o tal vez no porque esas aves no quieren molestar al decirlo, lo que en realidad sienten, lo que ve, lo que piensan, lo que les emociona y lo que sienten. Pero sí es frustrante. Tan frustrante como no encajar en el grupo, donde todos son individuales, en conjunto comparten cercanía. Tan frustrante como no poder hablarle a él por el pánico de volar y caer. Tan frustrante como solo ver y no hacer. Y es frustrante._

John estornuda. Brian ríe. Vuelve a levantar la mano para darle otro beso. Lejos de soltarla, comienza a recorrer por la piel suave de brazo hasta terminar en su mejilla. Otro contacto. El cual termina por encontrar sus labios e invadir ahí, con el sabor de albaricoque y es inevitable el queso del sándwich del menor.

— ¿Está bien? —pregunta el chico, apenas con el rostro del otro unos centímetros separado.

—Está perfecto, como siempre —responde, con un susurro que golpea los labios tan tersos como un durazno. Deja otro beso—. Como tú.

—No soy perfecto.

—No está a discusión —responde Brian. Beso. Un poco tarde llega el pensamiento de que John está un poco enfermo pero ¿qué era la vida sin peligro? Después de unos segundos estar así, se separa—. Voy a dejar los platos a la cocina.

Sin poder levantarse porque una mano lo detiene por la playera, John gruñe—. No te vayas.

—No tardo cinco minutos, cielo. —Con pesadumbre, el castaño lo deja ir—. Trata de resistir eso sin mi presencia.

John rueda los ojos. Sonríe. No estaba muy enfermo pero su día mejoraba demasiado con Brian cerca. 


End file.
